Many different persons including hunters, wild life management persons and naturalists often have a need for marking the routes they walk, determining movement of game along game trails and exposing animal scent material to attract various animals.
Different forms of containers including some of the general structural features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,081,070, 1,476,604, 1,721,215, 2,395,006, 2,458,898, 2,667,009, 2,959,354, 3,049,227 and 3,119,650.
However, these previously known forms of containers, for the most part, are not designed in a manner to provide an apparatus which is readily usable both as a trail marker and as a scent container and wherein separate trail marking thread and scent compartments are provided and independently usable. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved combined trail marker and scent container.